


Chains

by Lilithangel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaining Spike in a bathtub might not have been the best idea Giles had, or maybe it was…<br/>(the boys play a game)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

“I don’t have to feed you,” Giles said as Spike glowered up at him from the bathtub.

“Ah but Buffy wouldn’t like that,” Spike said, “I’m harmless now and need to be looked after.” He smirked and opened his mouth for the straw.

“Show some gratitude,” Giles said pulling the mug away.

“No.”

“Do you want to be fed?” 

“I do.” Spike smiled thinly. He stretched out his arms, with one sharp tug broke through the chains and grabbed Giles by the wrist. “You were smart keeping my blood restricted, keeping me weak,” he said pulling Giles closer. “Should have paid closer attention to your women, helpless in the face of the poor unfortunate neutered vampire.”

“You can’t hurt me,” Giles said.

“Don’t have to do I? Just have to hold you tight.” Spike’s other hand slapped over Giles’ mouth and nose. Giles struggled but Spike was an immovable force, holding tight enough to block most of his air but not all. Spike twitched as the chip gave a warning zap but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t cope with.

Timing it carefully Spike waited until Giles’ struggles weakened before removing his hand and getting to his feet. He slung the semi-conscious watcher over his shoulder and headed for the bedroom.

By the time Giles regained his senses Spike was expertly securing his arms to the headboard with the chains found conveniently under the bed. He bucked up but Spike simply sat on his legs until he stopped.

“You got your jollies with me chained up in your tub,” Spike said, “enjoyed it a bit too much really. Now it’s my turn. Won’t be rape because I know you’re up for it, would have bent me over the sink if you weren’t worried about Buffy interrupting. She won’t interrupt tonight, too busy banging solider boy.”

“You watch what you say,” Giles said with a growl.

“Now what makes you think you’re in any position to give me orders?” Spike tutted and flipped open the button on his trousers. “The chip still protects you unless I decide it’s worth the risk,” he added. “Don’t think it’s going to be a problem though.” He rubbed his palm across Giles’ crotch.

Giles flinched and tried not to respond to Spike’s rough touch but Spike knew exactly how hard to press and when to caress. So he didn’t even notice Spike sit back to strip his trousers down until he shivered at the sudden coolness.

“Knew you were a deviant,” Spike mocked even as he swiped his thumb over the head of Giles’ cock and sucked off the bead of fluid. “Can only imagine what sordid little fantasies you had about me all chained up and at your mercy. Would you have teased me until I was begging?” Spike ran his finger over Giles’ balls and down lower. “Would you have bothered with lube or just made me take it.”

“I would have gagged you for a start,” Giles said defiantly.

“No you wouldn’t,” Spike challenged, “you’d have wanted to hear every moan, unless it was a ring gag so you could have shut me up with your cock. That’s right…” Spike smirked at the twitch under his hand. “Can’t hide it from me.”

Spike pushed Giles’ legs further apart and placed the tip of one finger behind his balls and dragged it down to press just inside Giles’ hole making him bit back a groan.

“You’re lucky I want to enjoy this,” Spike said. He flipped the lid of a bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto Giles’ belly grinning as Giles flinched away from the cold. He swirled a finger into the liquid and then dragged his palm through it and across Giles’ cock.

“Damn you Spike,” Giles groaned as Spike spread the slick all over his cock and balls while carefully working his hole open.

“Been a while has it?” Spike said.

“Shut up and do it if you’re going to,” Giles ground out as his hips rose to take Spike’s fingers deeper.

“Knew I could get you to beg,” Spike said and Giles huffed a laugh that broke off with a gasp as Spike lubed up and pushed replaced fingers with cock. “Fuckity fuck fuck,” Spike said as Giles tightened around him. The chip fired lightly as he held still to let Giles adjust.

Spike opened his eyes and stared at Giles. He reached down and stroked Giles’ discomfort softened cock back to hardness and then started to move.

“Glad to hear you’ve kept your gift of language,” Giles said.

“Obviously I’m not working hard enough,” Spike replied and he started thrusting with no care for Giles’ comfort, bracing against Giles’ thighs hard enough to bruise but this time the chip didn’t flare and Giles’ cock stayed hard and bouncing against his belly.

“Look at you,” Spike said, “taking it from a vampire and loving every second. Gonna make sure you feel it in the morning, every move you make will remind you that you let me fuck you.”

“Don’t believe I exactly let you,” Giles gasped as Spike changed angles to rub against his prostate.

“And you love it, being at my mercy. Just keep telling yourself you didn’t want this,” Spike said, “and I’ll undo the chains so you can prove to me how much you didn’t want this. But not until I finish my fun, and if you’re very good I might let you come too.”

“Bastard,” Giles said but there was little heat in his words as his skin flushed with arousal and his body rose up to meet every forceful thrust Spike gave him.

Spike snapped his hips and his balls slapped against Giles’ arse, he watched avidly as his shaft stretched Giles’ hole until it was too much and he slammed in one last time and took hold of Giles’ cock to milk it as he flooded Giles’ bowels, spilling come over Giles’ belly and chest.

Spike held for a few minutes and then slipped free of Giles’ body to collapse beside him. “You are one kinky fuck,” Spike said and Giles caught his breath.

“You’re the one that’s already given me ideas for next time,” Giles replied, “I’m quite sure I can obtain a ring gag.”

“God I hope so,” Spike said reaching up to release the chains from Giles’ wrists.

“Leave them for a bit,” Giles said, “it’s rather freeing.”

“Let me know if you get cramp,” Spike said, pulling the covers over them both, “I’ll clean us up in a bit.”

Giles smiled and closed his eyes. He always slept better with his vampire by his side.

END


End file.
